


East meets West

by CassDiV



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, JYJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the mythology grows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	East meets West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keiko Kirin (sakana17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreaming City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42249) by [Keiko Kirin (sakana17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin). 



> Inspired by my most recent reread of Keiko Kirin's story "Dreaming City." I love this universe HARD. My universe felt a little of that with the recent US doings. For Keiko. Because I should have commented each of the last 37 times I've reread it this year. Originally posted for the DBSK_flashfic drabble challenge 37: Timelines.

In the Beginning

There were Five. Brothers, some said. Lovers, others asserted.

ONE, said they.

There was a glow on the horizon. The gods are rising, the people whispered.

Rising in the

East.

 

The...

Middle of the Road. Path least taken. Long Way.

Two Courts and Three Kings, Freedom for

ALL, said they.

Separation came, farther than the horizon. The gods have risen above, the people whispered.

And The Rising Sun turned its back on the gods to the

West.

 

 _One [heart, bound] To Three For Five. Time. Sunrise and Sons set. Faith keeping, Hope neverending, Love resounding. Oceans of red, Tides turn; Mountains loom, Valleys widen. Fire, Rumors, Ice. Silence and Sunset. Time. Five [wait] For Three To [bring back] One._

 

West (Kanye)

Saw the new day dawn.

People whispered. Jeered. Yelled. Jibed. But the gods silenced the rise against them. Still

ONE, said they.

Two from Three is not Five. We've said as much.

In

The Beginning.

 

East

Sees the rising sun,

Sees the gods rise first. The people whisper; the whisper grows, glows brighter than the horizon.

ALL, say they,

Meet the brothers, lovers, kings. The gods who rose and will stand together in

The...

End


End file.
